Skill Book (Skyrim)
The following is a list of all Skill books that increase specific Skills in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Reading the book once permanently increases a specific skill by one point. Each skill book possesses an emblem relative to its skill. Skill books in Skyrim Alchemy *A Game At Dinner, Volume 1: In New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm. *A Game At Dinner, Volume 2: In Honningbrew Meadery. *Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim: In Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun. *Herbalist's Guide to Skyrim: In the Hag's Cure in Markarth. *Du Rerum Dirennis: On Winterhold Alchemy Lab. *Mannimarco King Of Worms, Volume 1: On the corpse in Evergreen Grove. *Mannimarco King Of Worms, Volume 2: On the Alchemy Lab in Nightcaller Temple. *Song Of The Alchemists, Volume 1: In Bards' College of Solitude. *Song Of The Alchemists, Volume 2: In Anise's Cabin. Alteration *Breathing Water, Volume 1: In Kraldar's House in Winterhold. *Breathing Water, Volume 2: In Ilinalta's Deep. *Daughter of The Niben, Volume 1: In Brandy-Mug Farmstead. *Daughter Of The Niben, Volume 2: In the room next to the Jarl of Understone in Markarth. *Reality And Other Flasehoods, Volume 1: In the throne room of Yngvild. *Reality And Other Flasehoods, Volume 2: In the Red Eagle Ascent. *Sithis, Volume 1: On Krag's corpse in Nchuand-Zel. *Sithis, Volume 2: In The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. *The Lunar Lorkhan, Volume 1: In the Mazaka's quarters at the Lighthouse of Solitude. *The Lunar Lorkhan, Volume 2: In the central chamber, on the Arcane Enchanter of Cragwallow Slope. Archery *Father Of The Niben, Volume 1: In Brinehammer Shipwreck Hold. *Father Of The Niben, Volume 2: In Autumnshade Clearing, northwest of Riften, on a dead hunter. *The Black Arrow Part II, Volume 1: In The Drunken Huntsman Tavern in Whiterun. *The Black Arrow Part II, Volume 2: In Valtheim Towers. *The Gold Ribbon Of Merit, Volume 1: In Fletcher's shop in Solitude. *The Gold Ribbon Of Merit, Volume 2: In Angi's Camp. *The Marksmanship Lesson, Volume 1: In the map room in Dawnstar Sanctuary. *The Marksmanship Lesson, Volume 2: In Gilfre's house at Mixwater. *Vernaccus And Bourlor, Volume 1: In the Smithshop at Knifepoint Ridge. *Vernaccus And Bourlor, Volume 2: In Froki's Shack. Block *A Dance In Fire, Volume 1: In the library in Fort Snowhawk. *A Dance In Fire, Volume 2: In the ruined hostel at Traitors' Post. *A Dance In Fire, Volume 3: In Karthspire Camp *Battle Of Red Mountain, Volume 1: In Watch Pass at Skybound. *Battle Of Red Mountain, Volume 2: In Destroyed Caravan at Tolvald's Crossing. *Death Blow Of Abernit, Volume 1: In the Hall Of The Dead in Whiterun. *Death Blow Of Abernit, Volume 2: In the war room in Falkreath. *Death Blow Of Abernit, Volume 3: In Northwind Mine *The Mirror, Volume 1: On a sleeping mat in a Broken Tower Redoubt. *The Mirror, Volume 2: In Ulfric's bedroom at the Palace of the Kings. *Warrior, Volume 1: In the Boss arena in the Driftshade Refuge. *Warrior, Volume 2: In the Captain's quarters in Fort Kostov. Conjuration *Frostfall Part I, Volume 10: In the last room of the Word Wall in Sunderstone Gorge. *Frostfall Part II, Volume 10: In Belyn Hlaalu's house in Windhelm. *Hearth Fire Part I, Volume 9: In the last room in Rimerock Burrow. *Hearth Fire Part II, Volume 9: Near the Mortar and Pestle shop in Dawnstar. *Liminal Bridges, Volume 1: In north entrance of Shalidar's Maze. *Liminal Bridges, Volume 2: At the top of Falkreath Watchtower. *The Doors Of Oblivion, Volume 1: In Reachcliff Cave. *The Doors Of Oblivion, Volume 2: In Fellglow Keep. *The Warrior's Charge, Volume 1: In the sacrificial chamber of the Arcane Enchanter at Brittleshin Pass. *The Warrior's Charge, Volume 2: In the Jarl's bed chamber in Markarth. Destruction *A Hypothetical Treachery, Volume 1: In the central chamber of High Gate Ruins. *A Hypothetical Treachery, Volume 2: In the Aretino residence in Windhelm. *Art Of War Magic, Volume 1: In Ravenscar Hollow. *Art Of War Magic, Volume 2: In White Hall at Dawnstar. *Horrors Of Castle Xyr, Volume 1: On the Alchemy Lab in Rannveig's Fast. *Horrors Of Castle Xyr, Volume 2: In Glenmoril Coven. *Response To Bero's Speech, Volume 1: In Haemar's Cavern. *Response To Bero's Speech, Volume 2: In Iron Breaker Mine in Dawnstar. *Response To Bero's Speech, Volume 3: In Witchmist Grove *Response To Bero's Speech, Volume 4: Rewarded by Urag gro-Shub after completing the "Hitting the Books" quest. *The Mystery Of Princess Talara Part III, Volume 3: In Winterhold upstairs, Birna's Oddments. *The Mystery Of Princess Talara Part II, Volume 3: In the Upper Zone of Steepfall Burrow. Enchanting *A Tragedy In Black, Volume 1: In Glenmoril Coven. *A Tragedy In Black, Volume 2: In Ilinalta's Deep. *Catalog Of Armor Enchantments, Volume 1: In Falion's house in Morthal. *Catalog Of Armor Enchantments, Volume 2: In Steamscorch Mine in Kynsegrove. *Catalog Of Weapon Enchantments: In White Hall at Dawnstar. *Enchanter's Primer, Volume 1: In Carlotta Valentina's house in Whiterun. *Enchanter's Primer, Volume 2: In Hob's Fall Cave. *Twin Secrets, Volume 1: At the top of the Arcane Enchanter in Hagraven, at Serpent's Bluff. *win Secrets, Volume 2: In Treva's Watch. Heavy Armor *Hallgerd's Tale, Volume 1: East of Ivarstead, northwest of Riften, on top of the tower on a table, guarded by Orc hunters. *Hallgerd's Tale, Volume 2: At Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. *MidYear Part I, Volume 6: Outside the Alchemy Lab in Fort Dunstead prison. *MidYear Part II, Volume 6: In a guardhouse in Morthal. *Chimarvamidium, Ancient Tales of the Dwemer Part IV, Volume 1: On a desk in Calcelmo's Tower in Malkorth. *Chimarvamidium, Ancient Tales of the Dwemer Part IV, Volume 2: In Darkwater Crossing. *Orsinium And The Orcs, Volume 1: In Stonehills. *Orsinium And The Orcs, Volume 2: In Dushnikh Yal. *The Knights Of The Nine, Volume 1: In the dining area of the Palace of the Kings. *The Knights Of The Nine, Volume 2: In the Hall of the Vigilant. Illusion *Before The Ages Of Man, Volume 1: In Dragonsreach, Jarl's quarters in Whiterun. *Before The Ages Of Man, Volume 2: In the four level room in Shroud Hearth Barrow. *Incident At Necrom, Volume 1: In Pinemoon Cave. *Incident At Necrom, Volume 2: In the locked room by the Alchemy Lab at Bloodlet Throne. *Mystery of Talara Part I, Volume 4: Near the Arcane Enchanter at Broken Fang Cave. *Mystery Of Talara Part II, Volume 4: In Nepa's house in Markarth. *Sun's Dawn Part I, Volume 2: In the inner sanctum in the Temple Of Dibella in Malkarth. *Sun's Dawn Part II, Volume 2: Near the Hagraven's tent in Darklight Tower. *Sun's Dawn Part III, Volume 2: In the Ansilvund Burial Chambers *The Black Arts On Trial, Volume 1: In Falkreath Jail. *The Black Arts On Trial, Volume 2: In The White Phial store in Windhelm. Light Armor *Ice And Chitin, Volume 1: In the guard tower in Markarth. *Ice And Chitin, Volume 2: In a room under the southern bridge of Windhelm. *Jornibret's Last Dance, Volume 1: In Fort Neugard's library. *Jornibret's Last Dance, Volume 2: In an Autumnwatch tower. *Rislav The Rigtheous, Volume 1: In the training room at Fort Greymoor. *Rislav The Rigtheous, Volume 2: In the training room at Cracked Tusk. *The Rear Guard, Volume 1: In Castle Dour in Solitude. *The Rear Guard, Volume 2: At the Druaddach Redoubt. *The Refugees, Volume 1: In a small, nameless camp west of Helgen. To reach it, follow the path, and keep left. *The Refugees, Volume 2: In the Smithy Of Solitude. Lockpicking *Advances In Lockpicking, Volume 1: Inside Ragged Flagon's cistern at Riften. *Advances In Lockpicking, Volume 2: During the escape from Riften's jail. *Proper Lock Design, Volume 1: In Cidhna Mine in Markath. *Proper Lock Design, Volume 2: In the shack above the ramparts at the top of Faldar's Tooth. *Surfeit Of Thieves, Volume 1: In the wreck of the Winter War. *Surfeit Of Thieves, Volume 2: In Mistveil Keep in Riften. It is next to Jarl Laila Law-Giver's end table. *The Locked Room, Volume 1: At Highmoon Hall in Morthal. *The Locked Room, Volume 2: In Animonculary's vault in Alftrand. *The Wolf Queen Part I, Volume 1: In Dawnstar jail. *The Wolf Queen Part II, Volume 1: Underneath the bar in Cragslane Cavern. One-Handed *Fire And Darkness, Volume 1: In Folgunthur. *Fire And Darkness, Volume 2: In Esben's room in the Ratway Warrens in Riften. *Mace Etiquette, Volume 1: In Orotheim. *Mace Etiquette, Volume 2: In Fort Greenwall. *Morning Star Part I, Volume 1: In Driftshade Refuge. *Morning Star Part II, Volume 1: In Lost Echo Cave. *Night Falls On Sentinel, Volume 1: In the Bandit camp northwest of Helgen. *Night Falls On Sentinel, Volume 2: In Swindler's Den during a side quest. *The Importance Of Where, Volume 1: In a Markath guard tower. *The Importance Of Where, Volume 2: In Chillfurrow Farm. *Warrior: In Driftshade Refuge. Pickpocketing *Aevar Stone Singer, Volume 1: In Thonnir's house in Morthal. *Aevar Stone Singer, Volume 2: In the last jail cell in Lost Valkygg. *Beggar, Volume 1: Near the Ratway, at the table in room with Kajiit Lowlife. *Beggar, Volume 2: In Haelga's bunkhouse in Riften. *Purloined Shadows, Volume 1: In Duskglow Crevice. *Purloined Shadows, Volume 2: In Honorfall Orphanage in Riften. *Thief, Volume 1: In Bleak Falls Temple, Swindler's Den. *Thief, Volume 2: At the Argonian Assemblage in Windhelm. *Wulfmare's Guide To Better Thieving, Volume 1: At the bottom of Fort Sunguard's oubliette. *Wulfmare's Guide To Better Thieving, Volume 2: In Mara's Eye Pond. Restoration *Mystery Of Talara Part I, Volume 2: In Eldergleam Sanctuary. *Mystery Of Talara Part II, Volume 2: In Frostflow Lighthouse. *Racial Phylogeny, Volume 1: At Moorside Inn in Morthal. *Racial Phylogeny, Volume 2: At Corpselight Farm in Falkreath. *Rain's Hand Part I, Volume 4: In Falion's house in Morthal. *Rain's Hand Part II, Volume 4: In the Hall Of The Dead in Markath. *The Exodus, Volume 1: In the Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. *The Exodus, Volume 2: At Stendarr's Beacon. *Withershins, Volume 1: At the end of Actwind Point. *Withershins, Volume 2: In the Temple Of Kynarteh at Whiterun. Smithing *Cherins' Heart, Volume 1: In Dawnstar's Quicksilver Mine. *Cherins' Heart, Volume 2: In the forge room of Morvunskar. *Heavy Armor Forging, Volume 1: In the Silent Moons Camp. *Heavy Armor Forging, Volume 2: In Gloombound Mine. *Light Armor Forging, Volume 1: In Lod's house in Falkreath. *Light Armor Forging, Volume 2: In Embershard Mine, on the lower level of the larger area to the west. *The Armorer's Challenge, Volume 1: Near the Smith's forge at Mor Khazgur. *The Armorer's Challenge, Volume 2: On the Skyforge platform in Whiterun. *The Last Scabbard Of Akrash, Volume 1: In Silver Hand Camp in Gallows Rock. *The Last Scabbard Of Akrash, Volume 2: In the armory of Fort Sunguard. Sneak *Last Seed Part I, Volume 8: In Redoran's Retreat. *Last Seed Part II, Volume 8: In the room with Alain at Raldbthar. *Legend Of Krately House, Volume 1: In the Black Briar Lodge. *Legend Of Krately House, Volume 2: In the cellar at the Nightgate Inn. *Sacred Witness, Volume 1: In an alchemy lab in Deepwood Vale. *Sacred Witness, Volume 2: In Babette's room in The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. *The Red Kitchen Reader, Volume 1: In the Frostmere Crypt. *The Red Kitchen Reader, Volume 2: In New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm. *Three Thieves, Volume 1: In the room of Rattle's in Snow Veil Sanctum. *Three Thieves, Volume 2: In Honningbrew Brewery's alchemy lab. Speech *A Dance In Fire Part I, Volume 6: In Meeko's Shack. *A Dance In Fire Part II, Volume 6: In Dead Man's Drink tavern at Falkreath. *A Dance In Fire Part I, Volume 7: In Arnleif And Sons Trading Company in Markath. *A Dance In Fire Part II, Volume 7: In Beggars' Row in Riften. *Biography Of The Wolf Queen, Volume 1: In the Blue Palace in Solitude. *Biography Of The Wolf Queen, Volume 2: In Belthor's General Goods in Whiterun. *Second Seed Part I, Volume 5: In Sorli's house in Stonehills. *Second Seed Part II, Volume 5: In Sadri's Used Wares in Windhelm. *The Buying Game, Volume 1: In Bards' College. *The Buying Game, Volume 2: In the Shrine to Peyrite. Two-Handed *Battle Of Sancre Tor, Volume 1: In Dustman's Cairn. *Battle Of Sancre Tor, Volume 2: In Old Hroldan. *King, Volume 1: In Bleakwind Bluff. *King, Volume 2: In Penitus Oculatist Outpost at Dragon Bridge. *Songs Of Hrormir, Volume 1: In Jorrvaskr Living Quarters. *Songs Of Hrormir, Volume 2: In Jala's house in Solitude. *The Legendary City Of Sancre Tor, Volume 1: In Ysgramor's Tomb. *The Legendary City Of Sancre Tor, Volume 2: In Falkreath's barracks. *Words And Philosophy, Volume 1: In the flooded cave of the Lost Knife Hideout. *Words And Philosophy, Volume 2: In the Riften barracks. See also *Spell Tomes *Books (Skyrim) Sources Skill book list Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Skyrim: Skill books Category:Books Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Skyrim: Skill books Category:Books